Shuffle!
by Magical-Blue-Sharingan
Summary: Little by little feelings develope..... Sasusaku fanfic chapter 2 is up
1. A Departure

Author's notes: Hi this is my new sasusaku fanfic. It isn't anything great and I can do better but you know I'm really busy. But if you do like it, tell me , I love my fans (wait do I even have any?). Oh and if you don't like it please don't tell me (I'm sensitive) Well besides that have fun reading!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuffle! (part one)

Sakura shuffled a deck of cards and stared at her friends. Naruto was eating, Sasuke looked angry, Ino was just--- wait why is Ino here?

"Ino-pig get off my Sasuke-kun!"

Ino loosened her grip on Sasuke.

"Your Sasuke-kun? Hmph! Yeah right. Everyone knows that he loves me. I mean look at me how could anyone resist?" Ino said.

Sakura threw the deck of cards on the floor. Ino and Sakura stood up. Who knows how this would end up. A noisy brawl began. In the middle of that Sasuke left the room. Naruto just stared at the two. Why were those two fighting over something that just left the room?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat on a small bridge with a lily in her hands.

_He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me…_

"Woo-hoo!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura was going crazy her legs swayed everywhere as she blushed.

"Kyah I knew he loves me!"

"Who loves you?" A dark voice said.

"Ah!!!! S-S-Sasuke-kun I-I-I didn't see you there!"

"Who loves you?"

"Oh …um…. my dad! We finally recovered our relationship. I feel so happy right now!" Sakura made a fist.

"Oh. Well Naruto invited you for some ramen. Do you want to come?"

"O-Of course!!" Sakura stammered.

Sakura stood up and walked besides Sasuke-kun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later Sasuke left. ( And I'm sure we all know how that ended up)

Sakura held up her picture of Team 7. Tears ran down her cheek.

The next few days Sakura was just not acting normal.

Everyone could tell something was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: So how was it? I know there wasn't so much sasusaku in this part but the next part there will be more sasusaku implied. Actually I'm done with part 2 it's just that I want to see how far part one goes. Hope you enjoyed iit and if you really want to know what's going to happen tell me. Bye.


	2. Sakura's Depression

Author's note: Sorry about the first chapter I spelled it wrong. Well I'm going to be quiet because I'm sure you want to know what's going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuffle! Ch.2

Naruto sat at Ichiraku ramen as he waited for Sakura. He stared into his ramen bowl. Memories filled his mind.

_Step….. Step….. Step….. Step_

Slow steps got closer and closer.

Sakura entered the restaurant and sat next to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto" Sakura still wasn't herself.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto stared at her. Sakura was a mess. Her heart was torn out.

"….you miss him too right….Naruto?" Sakura whispered.

"………Of course I do but I have my own goals. I want him to come back and I know he will but there are still things I need to take care of. So, when I really feel bad I just think about how it would be when he comes back and then I usually feel a little better.…..Sakura-chan I don't want you to feel sad."

Sakura looked at him. A small smiled appeared on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura!!! Ino's here!"

_Oh great…._

Ino entered Sakura's room and sat besides her.

"Sakura, please get better. I know you miss him but don't give up. Look at you, you made yourself sick. You're never going to get him back like th-"

"I-I-Ino if he's not here why should I live? I-I-I gave him my heart and now he's gone"

Tears streamed down her sick pale face.

Her pillow was wet with tears.

"I need him, Ino…I need him"

Ino put a flower into a vase and put it on Sakura's desk. Ino sighed and began to speak.

"And you know what Sakura?...He needs you too and he will come back, so don't give up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat in her chair and looked out the window. There were so many children outside playing. She began to remember the times she used to do the same thing.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Her door opened.

"Sakura I brought you an apple for you to eat."

Sakura glared at her mother.

"Why are you giving me such a mean look?" Sakura's mother asked.

"Oh sorry Mom I'm just a little tired."

"Well at least you look better than you used to. I want you to eat your apple and go outside you've been inside for too long"

Sakura's mother left Sakura's room and closed her door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura left her home and locked the door.

The same children ran around her. Sakura began to laugh. The kids looked so happy. Those kids really helped Sakura.

They continued to play around her. Sakura began to walk away. She decided to go to the training grounds. She walked down the crowded streets. Villagers smiled at her as she past by.

_Pound Step Pound Step_

Someone was running and banged right into Sakura. The poor child fell on the floor. You could tell Sakura got angry by this.

"Listen kid! Watch where…..you're going." Sakura looked at the child. He had jet black hair and dark eyes. That child was like a mini Sasuke.

Sakura gazed into his eyes. A smile lit her face. She put out her hand and helped the boy up.

"I'm sorry miss." The child bowed as he said this.

"Don't be. I'm fine. I mean it's not like you did that on purpose. You were just playing with your friends right?"

"Yep."

Sakura patted his shoulder.

"Well go on you must want to continue your game right?"

"Ok!" The child smiled as he ran away.

" _**He needs you to and he will come back.."**_

Ino's words filled Sakura's mind. Sakura smiled and walked away.

_He will come back…I know he will…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note: So how was this chapter?? I'm building up anticipation. Next chapter takes place after time skip. A crisis, a heartbreak, a reunion. The last chapter of Shuffle! It's going to be crazy!!! ( and really long ) So make sure you read the next chapter. The LAST chapter. Bye!


End file.
